1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board for mounting an electronic component, such as a suspension board with circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit includes, for example, a metal supporting board of stainless steel foil or the like, an insulating base layer of polyimide resin or the like, which is formed on the metal supporting board, a conductive pattern of copper foil or the like, which is formed on the insulating base layer, and an insulating cover layer of polyimide resin or the like, to cover the conductive pattern on the insulating base layer. The wired circuit boards of this type are widely used in a variety of fields of electric and electronic equipment.
In such wired circuit board, in order to prevent electronic components mounted thereon from electrostatic discharge damage, there has been proposed that a conductive polymer layer is formed on the cover layer to remove static electricity charged via the conductive polymer layer (cf., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480).